1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel delivery systems and more specifically to a preheat fuel delivery system which greatly increases fuel efficiency of a combustion source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous patents directed at increasing the fuel efficiency of some type of combustion source. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,186 to Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,273 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,728 to Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,973 to Spangjer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,601 to Patone.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a preheat fuel delivery system which has an uncomplicated design, may be easily configured for different types of combustion sources, greatly increases fuel efficiency, and may be used with any type of combustion source without having to make modifications to the combustion source.
The present invention provides a preheat fuel delivery system with an uncomplicated design that greatly increases fuel efficiency. The preheat fuel delivery system includes a fuel processor and a source of vaporized fuel. The source of vaporized fuel could be a bubbler fuel tank, a fuel injector, a carburetor, or any other suitable source of vaporized fuel. The bubbler fuel tank includes a fuel container, container cover, inlet supply line, and vapor outlet line. The inlet supply and vapor outlet lines are inserted through the container cover. The inlet supply line continues to substantially a bottom of the fuel container. The vapor outlet line may be flush with a bottom of the container cover. The container cover is sealed to a top of the fuel container. The vapor outlet line is attached to an inlet fuel port of the fuel processor. An outlet fuel port of the fuel processor is connected to an intake manifold through a fuel outlet line. The intake manifold is attached to an intake port of a combustion source. The intake manifold includes a fuel inlet port and an air inlet port. An air cleaner is preferably attached to the air inlet port.
One end of an exhaust intake line is connected to the exhaust port of a combustion source and the other end of the exhaust intake line is attached to an inlet exhaust port of the fuel processor. One end of an exhaust outlet line is attached to an outlet exhaust port of the fuel processor and the other end is preferably attached to a muffler. The heat from the exhaust of the combustion source heats the vaporized fuel from the bubbler fuel tank. The vaporized fuel is pulled into the intake port of the combustion source by vacuum. The preheated fuel enables a more efficient burning of the fuel. Exhaust gases from the outlet exhaust port may be fed into the inlet supply line of the bubbler tank to further increase fuel efficiency.
A first embodiment of a fuel processor includes a pair of inlet/outlet plates, at least one heater plate, at least one exhaust transfer plate, and at least one fuel transfer plate. Each inlet/outlet plate includes a fuel nipple and exhaust nipple for attachment of fuel and exhaust lines. A single inlet/outlet plate terminates each end of the fuel processor. Exhaust gases from the combustion source flows through an exhaust transfer plate and heats the at least one heater plate. Fuel flowing through the fuel transfer plate absorbs heat from the at least one heater plate. An obstructed path may be created for exhaust flowing through the exhaust transfer plate and/or fuel flowing through the fuel transfer plate to enable greater heat absorption by the vaporized fuel.
A second embodiment of a fuel processor includes a center tube, a middle tube, and an outside tube. Preferably, exhaust gases from the combustion source enter the center tube and exit through the space between the middle and outer tubes. The vaporized fuel enters and exits through the space between the center and middle tubes. The heat from the exhaust gases preheat the vaporized fuel.
A third embodiment of a fuel processor includes an inner tube an outer tube, and an insulation layer. Preferably, exhaust gases from the combustion source enter the inner tube on one end and exit through the other end thereof. The vaporized fuel enters the space between the outer tube and the inner tube on one end and exit through the other end thereof. The insulation layer is wrapped around the outside diameter of the outer tube. The heat from the exhaust gases preheat the vaporized fuel. The insulation layer prevents heat from escaping from the outer tube. An obstructed path may be created for exhaust and/or fuel flowing through the tubes of the second or third embodiment to enable greater heat absorption by the vaporized fuel.
A catalyst may be used to further volatilize the vaporized fuel. The vaporized fuel may be propelled into the intake port of the combustion source with a pump, or any other suitable fuel pressurizing device. An air pressuring device may also be attached to the combustion source such as a turbo or supercharger to enhance performance thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which has an uncomplicated design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which is easily configured for different types of combustion sources.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which greatly increases fuel efficiency.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a preheat fuel delivery system which may be used with any type of combustion source without having to make modifications to the combustion source.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.